More particularly, although not exclusively, the mechanical connection device is intended for equipping military vehicles or devices such as those pushing a mine-clearing driving equipment for detecting and detonating improvised explosive devices buried into the ground or laid thereon, but, of course, it could be mounted on any other type of vehicles for other purposes.
As known, known mine-clearing equipment for fighting against improvised explosive devices comprise a supporting structure bearing on which there are mounted, more particularly, at some safety distance from the motorized vehicle, triggering decoys for explosive devices. Such a structure relies on rolling members, such as wheels, and is made integral with the front of the motorized vehicle.
The connection between the supporting structure of the equipment and the front of the vehicle is implemented from a large number of components, such as joints, small rods, supports, etc. to be adapted and mounted directly on the front of the vehicle through numerous and difficult assembling, drilling, welding, etc. operations. Taking into account the various shapes and dimensions of the equipment to be pushed and of the motorized vehicles, each connection is often specific and structurally and functionally different, and requires a particular study for the adaptation of a given pushed equipment to such a motorized vehicle, so multiplying the type of components to be provided, increasing the costs and thus requiring a consistent supply.